Little Dracula
by sulis kim
Summary: FF OneShoot gaje pertama Author. Kisah perburuan pertama dan mangsa pertama seorang Vampire kocak. FF ini gx jelas jadi jangan tergoda dengan summary. Yunjae.


**LITTLE VAMPIRE**  
Author :Sherry Kim  
Main : Kim Jaejoong  
Jung Yunho  
Other

Genre : Comedi (gagal), Horor, fantasy.

 **WARNING**

Don't Like Don't Read.  
Hindari masalah lebih baik ketimbang membuat masalah.  
Cerita murni milik karangan saya, dan ini hanya hiburan semata tidak afa kesengajaan mengubah sifat mereka.

Disc: Actor disini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Kim Jaejoong mengikat tali jubah hitam di pungungnya semakin erat, angin malam berhembus semakin kencang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Jubah itu berkibar samar, membungkus tubuh mungil pemuda itu yang tidak lebih besar dari jubah itu sendiri.

Di atas sana bulan penuh bersinar redup di langit yang tertutup awan hitam, sehingga menambah suasana semakin mencekam. Mata Doo milik Jaejoong melirik seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan sedikit takut. "Apakah Jongie harus melakukanya, Hyung." Jaejoong bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri dari tugas yang tidak di sukainya.

Kim Changmin mengaguk pasti dan menatap adik kecilnya itu dengan mata dambi yang tajam. Demi apa, adiknya itu sudah berusia seratus tiga buluh tahun ~usia manusia tiga belas tahun~ dan belum pernah sekalipun minum darah hewan secara langsung dari hewan itu sendiri, membuat Ayah mereka Kim Yoochun ketakutan setengah mati, mengira putra keduanya itu adalah Vampir vegetarian.

Salahkan Ibunya yang ngidam sayur mayur saat hamil Kim Jaejoong dulu, dan terpaksa sang Ayah percocok tanam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sang istri beserta buah hatinya, itu sangat mempermalukan bangsa kaum Vampire di seluruh dunia.

Ibu mereka, Kim Junsu jangan di tanya, Vampire cantik itu memanjakan Jaejoong dengan sangat kelewatan sampai tidak pernah sekalipun menyuruh putra keduanya untuk berburu secara langsung, karena takut putranya itu justru akan di mangsa kawanan hewan yang besarnya berkali lipat dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jika bukan karena paksaan Ayah mereka, Changmin tidak sudi meninggalkan Paviliun mereka yang nyaman untuk datang kepedesaan hanya untuk menemani sang adik berburu domba. Demi semua Vampir yang ada di dunia, adiknya itu tidak bergerak selangkahpun dari tempat ia berdiri untuk maju ke kandang domba di depan sana.

"Cepatlah Jongie atau aku akan menendang pantatmu lagi jika kau tidak menggerakan kakimu sedikitpun." ancaman Changmin tidak main main karena Jaejoong sering di tendang oleh kakaknya itu.

"Apa kau sudah meminta ijin pada paman pemilik domba itu?" Jaejoong menatap Kakaknya dengan mata sedikit sipit. "Jongie tidak mau mencuri, itu dilarah oleh hukum manusia, dan domba itu milik keluarga Jung." ujar Jaejoong sok bijak.

Astaga. Adiknya itu benar benar cerewet. "Kau tidak harus mencuri satu domba untuk kau minum darahnya, kau hanya perlu meminum sampai haus dan laparmu hilang."

"Tapi, Jongie tidak lapar, tidak juga haus." imbuh bocah Vampir itu meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa mereka tidak perlu beburu malam ini.

Changmin mengeram. "Kita sudah berdiri di sini selama satu jam dan jika kau tidak segera masuk dan melakukan tugasmu aku bersumpah... "

Jaejoong maju selangkah. "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu marah marah, ini pertama kali buat Jongie, Hyung, jadi bolehkan aku... "

Changmin menyahut dengan cepat. "Tidak! Apapun yang akan kau katakan."

Bibir bawah pemuda itu mencebil lucu. Sekali lagi, Jaejoong merapikan pakaian juga jubahnya. "Kita tidak harus memakai seragam berdasi untuk sekedar minum, bukan?" jemarinya menarik dasi kupu kupu yang melilit lehernya dengan gemas.

Changmin tidak menjawab, pria berusia seratus lima puluh tahun itu menatap Jaejoong tajam sampai adiknya beringsut di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku kan hanya bertanya, Hyung. Sepulang nanti aku akan protes kepada Ayah karena mengharuskan kita para Vampir berseragam di saat berburu makanan, itu dapat mengotori kemeja putih Jongie kau tahu."

"Kim Jaejoong." kesabaran Changmin benar benar di uji oleh Jaejoong sampai urat di keningnya menonjol keluar.

"Tidak bisakah Jongie menggunakan sedotan." Ia memohon dengan tatapan memelas. "Gigi Jongie belum tumbuh sempurna untuk mengigit daging berbulu itu. Astaga Hyung, bahkan domba domba itu tidak mandi, bagaimana mungkin Ayah menyuruh Jongie mencium leher domba dan menggitnya, bagaimana kalau di bulu domba itu ada kutu juga pasti banyak bakterinya." Tubuh Jaejoong kembali mundur berlindung di bawah naungan pohon besar di sisi hutan, mendongak untuk menatap sang kakak yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Anak kecil, aku sudah akan membuangmu di sini dan kembali kerumah untuk tidur dari pada menemani bocah gila sepertimu, kalau saja aku tidak kasihan kepada Ibu, dan Ibu pasti akan mencekikku kalau aku meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian." Astaga. Adiknya itu sungguh konyol, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa memiliki adik seperti Jaejoong, Vanpire terpolos di seluruh jagad raya.

Ia menghela napas lelah. Berikanlah ia kesabaran, namun tetap saja gagal. Dengan senang hati Changmin memberikan jitakan sayang di kepala adiknya sampai Jaejoong mengeram protes sambil mengaduh. "Pergilah." bentaknya.

Jaejoong melompat dan berlari melewati padang rumput yang luas menuju kandang domba di sisi belakang rumah besar keluarga Jung.

Angin berhembus semakin dingin ketika ia berlari kencang dengan tergesa gesa. Semoga kakaknya itu sudah meminta ijin Mr. Jung Hankyung pemilik peternakan ini atau dirinya akan di anggap sebagai maling. Astaga, Jaejoong kan Vampir terbaik di seluruh dunia, jadi ia tidak akan mengotori nama baiknya dengan mencuri darah domba.

Oh, Ayahnya yang kejam. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruh Jaejoong mengigit dan meminum darah hewan malang itu, mereka bisa mendapatkan darah segar dari bank darah dengan mudah tanpa harus susah payah, bukan? Lalu kenapa ia harus keluyuran tengah malam yang dingin untuk menyusup ke kandang warga hanya untuk mencari makanan.

Ia berhenti untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah besar keluarga Jung. Semoga saja keluarga itu sudah tertidur, Jaejoong tidak ingin membangunkan mereka jika domba itu menjerit kesakitan ketika ia melakukan tugasnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada tanda tanda siapapun di dalam kecuali kegelapan, dengan langkah berjingkrak jingkrak ia membuka pintu kandang lalu masuk. Mata Doe miliknya berbinar senang ketika melihat tiga anak domba kecil berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya dalam keremangan kandang.

"Lucunya." Ia membungkuk untuk mengangkat salah satu domba mungil itu. "Changmin Hyung pasti gila menyuruhku mengigit hewan manis sepertimu." Menyilangkan kakinya di atas jerami untuk duduk, Jaejoong menarik kedua domba kecil lainnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Memperhatikan sekeliling Jaejoong melihat puluhan Domba lain dengan berbagai ukuran dan beberapa dari mereka terlihat besar dan tinggi. Mata domba domba itu menatapnya membuat Jaejoong beringsut mundur dari temapat ia duduk. "Jongie tidak akan menyakiti kalian, Jongie hanya menjalankan tugas dan Jongie sedikit, hanya sedikit haus." ia melambaikan kedua tanganya berharap domba domba itu mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Astaga, mereka tidak sedang marah kepadanya, bukan? Karena menyentuh anak mereka? Bagaimana kalau domba domba itu mengroyok Jaejoong? Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. "Changmin Hyung." Ia berdiri untuk berlari keluar, namun tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda ke dalam kandang dengan membawa senter di tangannya.

Jaejoong mundur selangkah. Mata Doe miliknya mendelik lebar. Oh, tidak! Itu adalah putra dari Mr. Jung Hankyung. "Maafkan Jongie, Jongie bukan maling, sungguh!" ia kembali melambaikan kedua tanganya di depan wajah, kali ini dengan keguupan yang menyertainya.

Pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu maju beberapa langkah sampai pemuda itu berdiri di tempat yang tersorot remangnya lampu dan Jaejoong merasa napasnya tercekat.

Ia cemburu juga iri, pria di hadapannya itu sungguh tampan, dengan tubuh tinggi berotot di balik kaos tanpa lengan yang membungkus tubuh pemuda itu dengan sangat pas, meskipun Jaejoong yakin pemuda itu masih sangatlah muda.

"Kau siapa?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri menunggu jawaban sorang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya dengan pakaian jas rapi dan jubah hitam di punggungnya. Yunho melangkah maju, mengarahkan senter ke wajah pemuda itu, pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya seketika di balik jubah hitamnya.

"Maafkan, Jongie. Aku tidak berniat mencuri domba hanya saja Jongie... Jongie..." Pemuda itu terdiam di balik jubahnya.

Mematikan senter miliknya, Yunho menaruh benda itu di atas jerami di tanah untuk berlutut dan menyentuh anak domba yang telah mengelilingi kakinya seperti anak anjing.

"Domba ini baru lahir beberapa hari." Yunho berkata tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya kepada dari tiga domba yang juga menatap kearahnya.

Ia mengeluarkan tiga botol dari saku mantel besar miliknya, botol berisi cairan putih dan memasukan ujung lancip ke mulut mungil domba tersebut. Dengan senang hati domba domba itu meminum cairan putih yang Jaejoong tidak tahu apa?

Awalnya Yunho berniat mengunjungi domba kecil yang ditinggal mati induknya hanya untuk memberikan mereka susu. Ia harus mengendap endap layaknya maling di rumahnya sendiri untuk tidak membangunkan Ayah juga Ibunya yang cerewet. Semua orang tahu, Kim Heechul terlalu cerewet dan memanjakan Yunho untuk tidak mengijinkanya masuk ke kandang domba ataupun ternak lain di usianya yang sudah delapan belas tahun.

Yunho berjalan dengan hati hati melalui pintu belakang untuk langsung menuju kandang domba dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan orang lain ada di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, di tengah malam yang dingin?" Yunho bertanya.

Jaejoong berdiri diam memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, ketika memperhatikan Yunho memberikan susu itu kepada tiga anak domba yang sepertinya kelaparan. Jaejoong duduk di tumpukan jerami dan menatap Yunho. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, ia bertanya. "Apa itu? Yang kau berikan untuk mereka."

Mata musang Yunho menatap langsung kedalam bola mata Doe pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Jongie itu dengan terkejut. "Susu, kau tidak tau?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apakah rasanya enak?"

"Tentu saja, aku meminumnya setiap pagi, susu murni dari ternak sapi Ayahku." Yunho menyerahkan botol satunya untuk Jaejoong amati.

Pemuda itu menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar dan mengkat botol itu tinggi tinggi untuk ia amati lebih teliti. Benda putih itu sedikit kental dan rasanya lumayan enak setelah ia mencicipinya.

Kekehan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengembalikan botol itu kembali ke tangan Yunho dengan cepat. Hey ia tidak ingin di katakan rakus dnengan merebut minuman domba domba menggemaskan itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud merebut minuman domba ini." ia memalingkan wajah malu.

"Di mana rumahmu, dan apakah orang tuamu tidak khawatir kau keluyuran di tengah malam?"

"Ayahkulah yang mengirimku ke sini."

Sebelah alis Yunho terangkat heran. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kata mereka aku Vampire terpayah di dunia, dan Ayahku menyuruhku untuk berburu dan maaf harus mengganggu domdamu," Ia buru buru menjelaskan. "Tetapi jangan khawatir Jongie tidak akan minum banyak sampai domba itu mati, Jongie hanya mencicipinya."

"Apakah rasanya enak?"

Jaejoong mengerjap dan memiringkan kepala dengan bulu mata lentik bergerak gerak lucu. "Enak?"

"Darah itu, apakah rasanya enak? Apakah kalian pernah meminum darah manusia?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Itu larangan, Raja Vampire akan menghukum mereka yang mengganggu bangsa manusia. Biasanya kami membeli dari bank darah yang membeli langsung dari salah satu tempat pemotongan hewan yang akan dijual."

Salah satu dari tiga domba itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong, kemudian berlari menjauh lagi. "Rasanya enak, susu itu." Ia menunjuk botol susu yang kosong di tangan Yunho. Jaejoong melirik tiga domba itu dengan marah. Mereka tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuknya. Ia kan juga ingin measakan cairan putih itu. Hah... Mungkin ia akan pulang dan mengusulkan susu sebagai minuman pengganti darah kepada Ibunya.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Jaejoong, Yunho berdiri untuk mengamati sekeliling. "Domba mana yang akan kau pilih untuk kau minum darahnya?"

Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yunho. Mengamati para domba. "Aku tidak tahu? Changmin Hyung tidak mengatakan yang mana."

Yunho menghampiri domba yang lebih besar dari domba domba lainnya. "Kurasa ini akan lebih cocok, karena aku yakin darahnya segar dan banyak."

Dengan takut takut Jaejoong mundur. "Oh, tidak domba itu begitu besar, bagaimana kalau dia bergerak dan kabur sebelum Jongie gigit, dan bagaimana jika domba itu menendang Jongie." ujar Jaejoong ngeri.

Yunho di buat tercenggang oleh Vampir cantik itu. Ya, Vampire itu berwajah cantik dan memiliki kulit pucat yang bersinar indah. "Aku baru tahu kalau Vampire juga bisa takut, Jongie." Ia terkekeh.

"Ayah bilang Jongie Vampire penakut, dan Jongie tisak suka makan daging mentah atau darah mentah. Akan lebih enak dimasak dan di beri bumbu." ujarnya tanpa berpikir. "Hyung Jongie juga mengatakan Jongie itu payah dalam segala hal."

Ya, Yunho mengakuinya bahwa Vampire yang berdiri di hadapanya ini adalah Vampire penakut. Yunho bernah melihat Vampire sebelumnya dan mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat kemudian pergi, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang malah bermain dengan domba miliknya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba susu domba, aku rasa itu bisa menjadi pengganti darahnya kalau kau takut mendekati salah satu domba itu?"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Aku tidak yakin, tetapi akan ku coba." Ia kembali mundur ketika Yunho berjalan kearahnya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Ayahnya tega mengirim Jaejoong ke dalam kandang yang penuh domba mengerikan ini.

.

.

.

Dapur itu berubah terang setelah Yunho menyalakan lampu, ia menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Yunho membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol besar susu mentah untuk ia panaskan sebelum ia berikan kepada Vampire cantik seperti Jaejoong.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat ketika melirik Jaejoong yang duduk manis sambil bermain main dengan anggur di atas meja. "Kau boleh memakan itu Jongie, rasanya sangat enak."

"Tidak ada Vampire makan anggur sebelumnya. Raja akan menghukumku kalau tahu Jongie mempermalukan kaum Vampire." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa. Ya, Tuhan. Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa sekarang pun Jaejoong sudah mempermalukan kaum Vampire karena lebih memilih susu ketimbang darah domba, namun Yunho tidak akan mengatakan hal itu jika itu akan mmbuat Jaejoong malu.

Jaejoong mengamati punggung tegap Yunho ketika pemuda itu menuang susu kedalam panci kecil. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Yunho."

Jung Yunho. Jaejoong akan menyimpan nama itu di dalam hati dan tidak akan melupakan nama pemuda tampan seperti Yunho yang baik hati. "Aku Kim Jaejoong, Vampire tertampan di seluruh kaum para Vampire, jangan katakan itu kepada Hyung ku karena dia merasa dirinya lah yang paling tampan." ia berbisik di khir kata.

Sekali lagi Yunho tertawa. "Aku rasa kaulah yang paling tampan di antara Vampire yang lain."

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan dua gelas susu di atas nampan. "Masih panas."

"Kurasa akulah satu satunya Vampire yang bertamu kerumah manusia dan di suguhi susu hangat." gumamnya, "Aku akan menceritakan ini kepada teman temanku, mereka pasti merasa ini keren."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada sebelumnya Vampire berteman dengan manusia," Ia menuip niup uap di atas gelasnya. "kita berteman, apa kau keberatan?"

Bagaimana bisa Yunho keberatan jika mengenal pemuda manis seperti Jaejoong. "Tentu saja tidak."

Jaejoong tersenyum, dengan hati hati ia meneguk susu itu sampai habis. Yunho mengerjap ngerjap dan menatap Jaejoong terkejut. "Apakah tidak panas, Jongie."

Bunyi dentuman gelas menyapa meja terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya ketika jaejoong meletakkan gelas itu dengan keras. Matanya berbinar binar cerah menatap Yunho. "Demi Ibuku yang cantik, rasanya lebih enak dari darah masakan Ibuku, aku harus membujuk keluargaku untuk mencobanya."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia berpikir Ibu Jaejoong akan menolak atau memukul kepala putranya itu karena menyuruh mereka meminum susu sapi.

"Bukankah ini lebih bagus, kau tidak harus membuat domba itu kesakitan untuk menghilangkan rasa hausmu. Karena kau bisa berbagi dengan meminta susu domba untuk kau minum."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apakah Susu domba sama enaknya seperti susu sapi?"

"Tentu saja."

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian menunduk untuk menjilat sisa susu di atas bibir Jaejoong. Rasa kulit pemuda itu dingin di lidah Yunho, Ia masih tetap menjilati bibir Jaejoong meskipun sudah tidak tersisa apapun di sana.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjap ngerjap polos ketika Yunho menarik diri dan mengacak surai pirang rambutnya. "A... apa itu? Yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Yunho mencicipi susu di gelas miliknya sendiri rasanya hambar setelah ia menikmati bibir Jaejoong, dan ia lebih suka bibir menggoda Vampire cantik itu. "Aku mencoba membersihkan sisa susu di bibirmu."

Yunho menunjukan sisa yang sama di atas bibir hatinya. "Apa kau ingin mencobanya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho bersorak riang di dalam hati. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursi dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk melakukan hal yang sama di bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong sudah akan menarik diri ketika pinggangnya di sambar lengan kokoh Yunho dan menariknya kuat untuk bersandar di atas tubuh Yunho yang keras.

Lengan Yunho melingkupi tubuh Jaejoong seperti tali kuat namun tidak menyakitkan. Tubuh mereka benar benar menempel dan dengan mudah Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong setelah mendudukan pemuda cantik itu di atas pahanya.

Jaejoong tidak memberontak ataupun mencoba menjauh, mata mereka saling beradu dan menikmati ciuman lembut satu sama lain. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibir Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu meringis dan membuka diri dan langsung di serbu oleh lidah Yunho yang menginginkan lebih.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan Yunho terhadapnya, Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Yunho. Ia menerima dan melakukan apa yang Yunho lakukan persis dengan menjulurkan lidahnya di mulut Yunho untuk berperang singkat.

Napas Yunho terengah dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia mendapati Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata polos miliknya. "Tadi itu apa?"

"Kiss."

"Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti itu," Menundukan wajahnya karena malu, Jaejoong merasakan Yunho menggenggam tanganya.

"Besok," pria itu berkata. "Besok malam datanglah kemari, aku akan menyediakan susu hangat untukmu setiap malam dan kau tidak perlu menyakiti domba dengan mengigitnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita." Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Yaksok."

"Yaksok!"

Jaejoong mendengar suara Changmin dari kejauhan membisikan namanya. "Aku harus pergi." melompat dari kursi, Jaejoong berlari kearah pintu.

"Jaejoongie." Ia mengejar pemuda cantiknya yang berhenti setelah membuka pintu. ''Kau akan datang besok, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi akan aku usahakan." Jaejoong berbalik karena ia mendengar suara kakaknya yang menghawatirkan dirinya.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong sampai keluar pintu belakang dan dikejutkan oleh tubuh pemuda itu berhampur kearahnya. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya dia dada bidang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong dapat mencium bau manusia yang mampu mengirim sesuatu yang panas keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia menjauh untuk berjinjid dan mendaratkan ciuman selamat tinggal yang begitu dalam.

"Selamat tinggal Yunho," Yunho menahan pelukanya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang anyir di mulutnya. Gigi taring Jaejoong menancap pada bibir dalamnya.

Ingsting Vampire Jaejoong bekerja dan ia mendorong pemuda itu sampai Yunho terjerembab. Tidak, ia tidak boleh melukai Yunho dengan meminum darah pemuda itu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kendali dan menancapkan giginya untuk memuaskan dahaga yang entah kenapa bisa timbul ketika Yunho menciumnya.

Aroma tubuh pemuda itu juga aroma darah di balik bibir hati Yunho membuat ingsting liar Jaejoong keluar. Tidak, dirinya tidak akan menemui Yunho lagi, ia tidak akan tahan kalau sampai pemuda itu menciumnya dan Jaejoong tidak akan segan untuk menyakiti Yunho tanpa sadar suatu hari nanti.

Oh, pemuda itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Suara mengaduh Yunho menggema di malam berkabut dan ia berdiri dari tanah dengan cepat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong, dan pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Vampire cantikya telah pergi. "Jaejongie."

"Yunho."

Kepala Yunho berputar menatap ngeri Ibunya, Kim Heechul. "Mom."

"Demi Tuhan, sekarang sudah jam berapa Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan ribut sendirian?" Dengan senang hati Heechul menjewer telinga putranya dan menyeret pemuda itu masuk kedalam.

Pintu tertutup. Jaejoong memandang nanar kepergian pemuda tampanya dari tepi hutan. "Aku akan merindukanya."

Changmin menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata aneh. Seingatnya ia menyuruh adiknya untuk berburu domba, bukan berburu manusia tampan. Dan kenapa adiknya itu kembali dengan bau darah manusia dan terlihat seperti patah hati.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu," Ia mengulurkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan mulut Jaejoong. "Raja akan menghukummu jika tahu kau menyakiti manusia."

"Hal terakhir yang akan aku lakukan adalah menyakiti Yunho."

Changmin menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita mencari sesuatu untuk kau minum agar bau darah manusia itu hilang."

Jaejoong berbalik untuk mengikuti sang kakak. Ia berhenti untuk menatap rumah keluarga Jung untuk terakhir kalinya. "Selamat tinggal, Yunho. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Jaejongie." itu suara snag kakak memanggil.

"Aku datang." Jaejoong berlari menyusul sang kakak tepat di saat Yunho membuka jendela kamar di lantai dua.

Yunho yakin ia mendengar Jaejoong memanggil namanya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kim Jaejoong. Aku berharap kita akan berjumpa lagi. Atau aku yang akan datang mencarimu."

Mata musang Yunho tertutup merasakan angin malam berhembus menyapa wajahnya. Bibirnya terasa perih dan ia merasakan ciuman Jaejoong masih tertinggal di sana. Ia tersenyum dan berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk menemukan Jaejoong jika pemuda itu tidak menemuinya lagi. Karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Vampire cantik itu.

 **FIN**


End file.
